zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Amazing Spider-Fox
This Story was written by Me, Charlie Tanner! Intro Toby Foxx is a 16 Year old High School Student at Foxdale high, he lives with his Father, and They both live in Zootopia, the City where Dreams Come true and Everyone lives happily.. or so some people thought.. A Crazed Scientist of Some sort has Gained Numerous Abilities through a Dangerous and is terrorizing the innocent People of Zootopia, a Hero is Needed, the ZPD are doing everything they can, but.. it's doing no good.. Devastated, Toby Explores a bit, he goes to a Lab Reserch Facility with his Dad and while he was in the Spider Exhibit, he got bit by a Radioactive Spider which later on gave Young Toby the Agility and Strength of a Spider, this was a Calling, this Gave Toby a Chance to be a Hero.. and he took that Chance, Toby is now Dedicated to stopping This Threat and Saving Zootopia, he has Become.. The Amazing Spider-Fox!. Casts *Toby Foxx *Tony Foxx *Zenji Okami *Nick Wilde *Judy Hopps *Chief Bogo *Dr. Owen O'reily (Villain) *Mayor Leodore Lionheart More To Come! Suggestions are Open! Story =Chapter 1= One Day, 16 Year old Toby Fox was Walking home from School, the Strets were filled with Cars, Sidewalks were filled with animals of all sort, a pretty normal day, but not for Toby.. he had got bitten by this strange looking spider at the Lab Research Facility of Zootopia and he felt Terrible.. Toby goes into his Dads Apartment building, Enters the lobby, Unlocks their door and he enters his Dads Apartment.. "Ugh, i feel like Crud.. What kind of Spider was that..?" He then flopped unto the couch and looked at the ceiling, He then thought out loud. "I hope i don't die from this.." Then all of a sudden, his Phone vibrated in his pocket, he took it out and looked, he saw there was a text message from his Dad, it read: "Hey Sport, why did you want to go home so bad..?" Toby texted back, "I got Tired" He lied.. he just didn't want to tell his Dad he got bitten by a Spider, if his Mom found out, she would've taken his Dad to court.. Toby Didn't want that. The young Fox put his Phone down unto the floor and he dozed off.. He then Shot his eyes open, it was 1:30 AM, he slept for about 14 Hours! "Man, i was out for a while.. Now i feel better all of a Sudden.. Strange.." He got up, Stretched and he walked to the kitchen and walked to the refrigerator. "I really dont feel like Drinking any sodas." He grabbed the Refrigerator door handle and opened it, he searched and Grabbed a Bottle of water, he closed the refrigerator and let go.. or so he tried, Toby's hand was Stuck to the Refrigerator door! "Whoa! what the-!?" He Shook his hand a bit, but still his hand was on the door, "Is there Super Glue on here!?" And with one last Tog, he managed to finally free his hand, he then stepped back, "Okay, that was freaky.." He then walked to his room, and opened his Door, he then sat his water bottle down on his Computer desk, and he then just stared at his wall, or he was staring at something on the wall, it was a Brown looking Spider just crawling about on Toby's wall. "I.. don't wanna kill it.." He continued to stare at it, "Hmm, maybe i shoukd get him and take him outside, that'll be alright" He then tried to reach for the Spider, but to no avail, he couldn't, his hand then slipped unto the wall, it was stuck on again, "Not this again.." But this time he realised he could use this to get to the Spider, "Hmm.." He then put his other Hand on the wall, he then Put one foot on the wall, and then he put the other foot on, he was off the ground, he then took his Palms of his hands off of the wall and he used his Fingers. "Whoa, this is pretty cool!, okay, let's take this one step at a Time now.." He then started to slowly crawl up then wall and to the Spider, he let the Spider crawl up his arm, "Gotcha! Now, time to set you free." He Then started Crawling Faster and unto the Ceiling in his room, he looked and saw the Window and he crawled towards it, he Jumped down and he landed back on the ground, he opened up his window and he Let the Spider craw from his arm and unto his hand, and to the window, "Be careful out there little Guy!" The Spider then Crawled out of the window, Toby then closed his window. Toby though for a Minute, he could Crawl on walls.. that's somethig a Spider could do.. could this Spider that bit him earlier had something to go with this..? "Wait.. if i can wall crawl, then maybe.." He then looked at the water Bottle on his bed, he then looked at his Hand and then he looked at the Bottle. "Well, here goes nothing!" He then Sot a web at The bootle through a Spot on his hand, and he Thwiped the Bottle back into his hand, Toby was wide eyed at this, "Ho-ly Crap.." He then wanted to test something else out, he walked out of his room and back into the living room, he looked at his Dad's 150 lbs. Dumbell, he walked over to it, and he slowly grabbed it with one hand, and he lifted it up with no swear! "Oh My God!" He quicly put the Dumbell back down and he walked around in a Circle, kinda Freaked out, but kinda happy, "Dude.. I have Web Shooting powers, I can Wall Crawl and i Have Super Strength, and plus, Spiders Like me.. does this mean..?" He looked at his hands and stopped walking, "I have Super Powers..? He then looked up and he Smirked. "Awesome!" About 2 Weeks Later Toby had Gotten a Custom made Costume, Custom made Web Shooters and he found out he had a Sixth Sense.., this Would come in handy indeed! This Is where The Young Hero's Adventure Begins! "Okay, now let's see what i can do today." Tobyput his Mask on and he jumped down and free fell a bit, "Yahoo!!" He then used his enhanced webs to Swing all across Zootopia, looking for Danger, While Speeding, Toby Spotted a Full Police Pursuit, They were Pursuing a White Van with Money falling out of the back, it looked like they just robbed a bank! "Ah, a Bank robbery huh? Classic." He then Swung towards the chase, Animals were watching him in awe. "Who is that guy?" a Male Elephanti in a Business suit said. "I don't know, but he looks Awesome.." A Female Tennage Leopard said looking at Toby Swing towards the Heist. ... Nick and Judy were in on the pusuit, They were actually leading the other Police interceptors in the chase, Judy was Driving and Nick was in the Passenger Seat. "Man, how long is this guy's van gonna keep going, we've been Chasing him for about 2 Hours!!" Nick said in annoyance "Don't worry Nick, We'll get him for sure!" Judy said, she then Sped up a little Bumbing the back of the Bandit's Van, "Okay , now all we have to do is-" Judy was interupted bt a loud Thumping noise on the top of the Bandit's Van, She saw a Fox that was 5 foot 8 feet tall, he was wearing a Red and Blue full form fitting Spandex Suit, From the waitst down it was Blue, exept for the Mid Calf Boots he was wearing, Waist up was Red and Black Web Pattern exept for his sides, Back, and the insides of his upper arms, which was Blue, the Bottoms of his boots were silver, on the Center of his Chest was a Small Black Spider Emblem with a Biger Red one on his Back, He also had a Red Mask with a Black Web Pattern his Mask also had White One-Way Mirror lenses rimmed with Black.. Judy now has that image stored into her mind. "Who is That!?" Nicm said with Shock. "I don't know!" The Masked Fox then looked Through Nick and Judy's Car windiow and he Waved at them in a Friendly way, he then Crawled On the Van and popped his head over the Bandit's Windshield. "I gotta report this to Cheif Bogo.." Toby then Used his hand to knock on the Windshied, "Hey, Bandit dude, can you stop the van, and let these nice cops take you in, please?" "What the-!? NO!" That was the bandit's response, The bandit was a Grey wolf with Blue eyes, he was in a Jacket and Black pants, he then Reached in his jacket pocket and he pulled out a Pistol and aimed at Toby, Toby saw the pistol, "Get Lost!" "Whoa!" Toby then stood up on the Van as the Bandit shot out through his Windshield, "Okay, it seems like we're gonna have to do this the hard way.." Toby then Punched through the roof of the Van and he peeled the Top of with ease, the Bandit the aimed his gun at Toby, Toby then used his Webbing to Grab the Gun , he looked at the gun. "Wow, dude this gun looks expencive!" He then threw it on the side of the Road, "Not that i care!" He then jumped in the van and he knocked the Bandit out, Toby then slowed the Van down until it stopped, Toby grabbed the Bandit by the hood of his Jacket out the back of the van, he put both of the Bandit's Paws behind his back and he Shot a Stickly Web onto them, there was a Crowd of Animals around the Scene, The ZPD Officers that were in Pursuit stopped and got out, they all looked at Toby. "Who ARE you..?" Judy asked, Toby looked at her, "Oh, i'm just Someone who wants to help, save and Take of People.. I'm a Hero.. I'm Spider-Fox, Ma'am, now, i gotta go, See Ya!" "Wait!-" But it was Too late, Toby or Spider-Fox Jumped and Web Swung away from the Scene, Animals and ZPD officers were watching in awe, Except for Nick. "A Vigilante.. Great.." Later that Day, at About 6:00 PM, Toby Headed home, He Web Zipped outside of his window, he the Opened his Window and he Crawled inside of his Room, He then took his mask off. "Whew, what a Day.." He then sat on his bed, "I wonder what's On Tv?" And as he turned the Tv on, there were Numerous News Reports on this New Hero, which was Called the Amazing Spider-Fox. "Ha! I'm on TV!" He then watched One News Reporter was at the ZPD HQ, standing next to nick, It was a Female Panther. "..And here we have with us, Officer Nick Wilde, Nick what are your Thoughts on this "Hero" as some civilians call him?" "Well.. i wouldn't really call this guy a hero, i'd call him a disturbance.. ''" Toby tilted his head in confusion at Nick's Comment. "Disturbance..?" "''A Disturbance? Officer Wilde, why is he a Disturbance and How??" "Because, He is Disturbing the ZPD, and how he's doing it is by doing our jobs for us.. i hate that. Nick had a look of annoyance on his face, Toby was looking at Nick angrily on his TV screen. "Well, Officer Wilde, thank you for your thoughts, this has been Channel 6 news with Penelope Panther, have a Nice evening everyone" Toby then clicked his Tv back off, he then Changed out of his Costume and into his Regular attire, he then walked out of his room and into the living room, his Dad was sitting on the couch watching television, He turned and saw Toby. "Oh hey Son, where ya going?" Toby looked at His dad. "Oh.. i'm gonna go see Mr. Wilde, i gotfa talk to him about something.. i'll be back Soon, and with that, Toby left and he started to walk the streets. "Okay Mr. Wilde.. lets see why you don't like Vigilantes like me.." Toby arrived at Nick and Judy's apartment building, he went to their Room door and knocked, Judy Opened the door, "Toby? What are you doing here so late..?" "Hey Mrs. Wilde.. i-is Mr. Wilde home? i need to talk to him about something.." "Oh, yeah, he's in the living room looking at a file on The Spider-Fox.. he's not looking too happy about it either.."Judy let Toby come in, Toby walked around and saw Nick looking at the files on Spider Fox Intently. "Yo, uhm.. Mr. Wilde..?" Nick stopped looking at the files and looked at Toby, he smiled a bit. "Toby? Hey! What are you doing here?" "I came here to talk to you about The Spider-Fox.. i saw your interview on the news earlier.. Why do you hate him so much? All he's trying to do is help-" "He is NOT helping us one bit!" Nick said with his smile now gone, "Vigilanties are the worst thing in the history of Criminals and Crime, they think just because they have some sort of Superhuman abilities, they can act above the law!" Toby was took back by this, he nodded and said, I-I see.. but when the law isn't available, he could help out! Y'know, i think he's amazing! Plus, with all of this crime going on in Zootopia right now, you ZPD guys could use his help!" Nick looked at Toby and shook his head, he then slowly narrowed his eyes at Toby, "You say that like you ARE the Amazing Spider-Fox Kid.. How do you know so much about him..?" "Oh Uhm.. Social Media.. hehe.." Toby checks the time on his phone, "Well, i have to head out, i'll see you later, by Mr. and Mrs. Wilde!" Toby waved and he quickly left the apartment, Nick looked back at the file and back at the door Toby left through. "Hmm.. something's not quite right here.." Nick said as he Stared at the Picture of The Amazing Spider-Fox.. "I'm gonna find out who you are.. and when i do, you're going to the slammer for a Loong time.." Work In Progress! Category:Foxes Category:Fanon Category:Stories Category:Action stories Category:Adventure Category:Crossover stories Category:Super Hero Stories Category:Spider-Fox stories